indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaspar Geddon
Character Gaspar Geddon was added to Devastation of Indines as a Kickstarter stretch goal when funding reached $55,000. He is a Doppelganger from a realm called the Minus World. ''Quotes: *"All things done will soon be undone."'' *''"Behold, your existence is taken from you, and given to those which are yet to be."'' *''"The things which were will pass, and that which is not will soon come to be."'' Story NB: This background may not be final. Gaspar Geddon is a doppelganger from a faraway and dying world. He serves the Naught, a mysterious alien deity that is said to be composed of 'all things, possibilities, and beings which never were, or which have yet to be.' Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *During battle, Gaspar is allowed to play multiple attacks in a single turn. Each additional attack weakens him slightly by tying up extra attack options, but allows him to 'self-combo' in order to rapidly spike down opponents. Strikers Gallery GasparwithBG-copy.jpg f507cdb0b4d5126834b837ff4f7195d8_large.jpg|Temple of the Unseen - Gaspar´s Arena Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial FAQ *Q: Can Gaspar place a clone marker below an opponent during ante? ::A: No. (Official FAQ) *Q: Gaspar's Unique Ability states that clones behave like standups when moving. What does that mean? ::A: They jump over standups when advancing or retreating past opposing standups. They pull opponents over themselves as if they were a standups. Do note that multiplayer movement rules apply when Clone Markers move themselves or opponents. If standup equals opponent to the opposing player remains to be shown. (Official FAQ) *Q: Do Clone Markers behave like standups when being moved by Gaspar's Cascading? ::A: No. Clone Markers only behave like standups when moving on their own (Dash/Drive/Burst). (Official FAQ) *Q: Does stunning Gaspar or the opponent moving onto Clone Markers return the anted bases to Gaspar's hand when removing the Clone Markers? ::A: No. The effects that return anted bases state so explicitely: Gaspar using an attack with range or power of N/A and Gordian's End of beat effect. In ever other case Gaspar's anted bases cycle with Gaspar's attack pair. (Official FAQ) *Q: Does Gaspar place his anted bases face-up or face-down? When does he assign the markers to the bases? ::A: Bases are anted face-up and the corresponding markers are immediately placed with their declaration. It is always clear which base corresponds to which Clone Marker. (Official FAQ) *When clones are moving, they work exactly like standups. For instance, they can be blocked by and destroy Kaitlyn's wormholes. *Clones also behave like standups when they move opponents (multiplayer rules apply). *Gaspar's clones execute the attacks on their bases. Gaspar does not execute his On Hit and On Damage effects when they hit. Effects like Clinhyde's Phase and Vanaah's Glorious and Vengeance do not see these as Gaspar's actual attack. (Contrast with, eg, Karin or Tatsumi.) *Similarly, when a clone of Gaspar hits Rexan, Gaspar does not gain a Curse Token (although the clone might, that's not clear). *The clone's bases are discarded and recycle like Gaspar's own bases. *Q: Does Lixis' Naturalizing prevent Gaspar's clones from working? ** A: Gaspar's selection of a base to summon a clone is considered a "unique action" that he takes during the ante phase. He does not actually "ante" the card in the same way Hepzibah would ante a Dark Pact. This is similar to how Seth can "name" a base as an ante. In the end, Naturalizing does not interact with Gaspar's UA or clones. *Q: If Gaspar antes bases to his Inception finisher, what happens to them? :: A: They go to his discard pile 1 when his finisher is removed from the game. (link ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers